Truth or Dare to love me
by Chibi-Chichi-chan
Summary: Hiya! I am reposting this story, I changed it. Please R/R, it's a T/P story! Thank you to Evercool who helped me with the title!


Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z

This was a challenge that my friend gave me, please read and review. Also my friend Evercool helped me with the title. If you have questions, comments, or anything you want to say to me my E-mail is [Chichi_dbzgt@yahoo.com][1]. This is a redone copy cause I didn't like the first one much, please tell me what you think!

****

Truth or Dare to Love Me

Age's

Bra- 17

Trunks - 20 (I made him younger so that it will go better with my story)

Pan- 16

Goten-19

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Hey, Bra let's play a game of Truth or Dare, since we have nothing else to do. We can get Trunks and Goten to play." Pan said.

" Sure, I'll get Trunks while you get Goten." Bra said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Trunks, do you want to play Truth or Dare? Pan is getting Goten to play." Bra asked her brother.

" Sure, I don't have to finish this project until next Friday." Trunks said getting up and following Bra. 

They went to their secret place; it was the half waypoint from both houses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Hey, Goten you want to play a game of Truth or Dare with Bra and I? Bra is getting Trunks to play with us." Pan asked coming into Goten's room.

" Sure let me just get changed, tell them that I will meet them there." Goten answered.

" Okay." She said before leaving ' Bra better not ask that question.' Pan thought as she left and went to their 'spot'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Hey, where is Goten?" Bra asked as she saw Pan land.

" He had to get changed, he is coming, don't worry." Pan said.

" Let's get started anyway." Trunks said as he came up to them.

" I'll go first. Pan Truth or Dare?" Bra asked.

" Dare!" She cried.

" I dare you to go to my house and from the outside turn off the gravity room, though you have to make sure that my father is in it." Bra said with an evil look.

" Fine, are you two coming? Though one should be here waiting for Goten." Pan said as she got ready to go.

" Trunks will go as I wait here." Bra said pushing Trunks, whom nodded before he took and started to fly next to Pan.

" You should keep your ki down so that he can't find you." Trunks said as they landed.

" I know, I did this last week." Pan said with a smile. She then ran over and pushed some buttons then ran with Trunks some where to hide.

They could hear cursing from the room and then the door opening really fast with a slam against the wall.

" I'll get you this time you son of a bitch or bitches! You were lucky last week, but there is no way in hell that you will get away from me! Do you hear me!?" Vegeta yelled.

" We better run." Pan whispered as she got ready to go.

" No, don't or..." Trunks started

" You two brats!" Vegeta yelled standing over them.

" Hi dad!" Trunks said standing up with Pan behind him.

" What are you two doing?" Vegeta asked.

" Playing?" Pan said in more of a question then in a statement.

" Playing? You two were playing? And then my gravity went off cause you two were playing?" Vegeta asked.

" Yeah Truth or Dare and Bra said to turn off your gravity and we did." Trunks said.

" Fine, since Bra was the one to give the dare." Vegeta said turning away.

" Bye Dad!" Trunks yelled pick up Pan who was scared stiff and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" So you two did it?" Bra asked when they came back.

" Yeah and he found us, though we blamed you so he's not mad." Trunks said.

" Okay well since Goten is here let's keep going, Pan it's your turn." Bra said.

" Okay, Goten Truth or Dare?" Pan asked.

" Truth." Goten answered.

" Oh, your no fun." Trunks said sitting down.

" Okay, is it true that you broke up with Paris and you lie to grandma, just so you don't have to do work?" Pan asked.

" Yeah, so?" Goten asked.

" So, nothing. It's your turn." Pan answered she smiled as she pressed the stop button on her tape recorder that she had hidden.

" Okay, Trunks Truth or Dare?" Goten asked.

" Dare." Trunks answered.

" I dare you to kiss Pan." Goten said.

" Fine." Trunks responded blushing as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush a little.

" I meant on the lips, but that can happen next time." Goten said with an evil look.

" Okay Bra Truth or Dare?" Trunks asked looking over at his sister.

" Dare." She responded.

" Kiss Goten on the lips, no tongue though." Trunks said, he knew that his sister was in on this.

" Fine." She said walking over to Goten and kissed him.

" Wow." Goten said after they broke it. 

" Okay, now Trunks Truth or Dare?" Bra asked.

" Dare." He answered.

" Since I kissed Goten you must kiss Pan." Bra said.

" Sure." He responded as he walked over and kissed her. He could feel the fireworks from this small kiss all over his body, and he liked it. He gave her a small smile after they broke it.

" I can't do this." She said running off and going home.

Trunks could feel his heart brake with her words. He turned away and ran home too, he didn't want anyone to see his tear. His heart was broken.

" Well I think we messed up." Bra said.

" Yeah, so you want to go to the movies?" Goten asked.

" Sure." Bra said as they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

' Why did I do that? Now he thinks that I hate him! He's older then me, and what about his father? He hates me! Now Trunks hates me. And Bra will for what I did to her brother! I should try to call him later and explain what happened. Maybe he will understand, I hope so.' Pan thought looking out her window.

" Pan! Your father and are going out, will you be okay here alone?" Videl asked calling up to her.

" Yes! Have fun!" She called back, trying to hold back her tears, as soon as she heard the door shut. She started to cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

' I can't believe that she left like that! Maybe she was scared, no she has no reason to be! It means that we don't share the same feelings.' Trunks thought hitting the wall, his fist went into it and made a huge hole.

" TRUNKS!" His mother yelled. He made the hole showing the bathroom and his mother was in the shower.

" I am so sorry mother, I got mad. I'll fix it when you're out. I'll go get the supplies right now." Trunks said leaving to get what he needed.

' Great I am taking my anger out on everyone and thing. I broke two robots and yelled at father, it even surprised him. Now I have to go against him in a sparing match tonight.' Trunks thought walking to the gravity room where Vegeta was waiting for him.

" You and I will spar for two hours. That will teach you for yelling at me!" Vegeta yelled as they walked into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Pan decided to call Trunks and say that she was sorry and that she did love him, but she just got really scared.

"Hello?" Trunks asked, his head hurt and he was tired, ' Two hours he said, I was in there for six!'

" Hi Trunks." Pan said.

" Oh, hi. I have to go and…um… study, yeah study." Trunks said waiting for her to say goodbye.

" WAIT! I wanted to say that I am sorry, I just got scared." Pan said.

" I am sorry too. Bye." Trunks said before hanging up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

' He will never forgive me!' Pan thought as she started to cry.

" Pan?" A voice came from behind the door.

" Come in." She called. Chichi entered the room.

" Your mother said that you were upset. Please tell me." She said sitting down next to her.

" Well I played Truth or Dare with some friends and I kissed Trunks. After it I ran home scared. Now he thinks that I hate him. I called him today and said that I was sorry, but he said that he was sorry too then hung up. I don't know what to do, Grandmother." Pan said.

" Well give him time. Then tell him again how you feel and that you're very sorry. Also tell him why you were scared." Chichi explained.

" Thanks, I will." Pan said hugging her grandmother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two weeks later

" Hello?" Trunks asked answering the phone.

" Hi!" Pan cried.

" Hi, You want to talk to Bra?" Trunks asked.

" No silly I want to talk to you. I want to ask you if you want to go to the movies with me." Pan asked.

" Okay, I am not busy. Who else will be there?" Trunks asked.

" No one but us silly it's a date!" Pan said.

" Okay, bye" Trunks said smiling, of course she couldn't see it.

" Bye, meet me at the theater at six!" Pan said before hanging up.

Trunks could dance if he had time too, though he had to get to school. The girl of his dreams asked him out and he could never be happier.

" Hey Trunks why aren't you upset?" Bra asked walking into the kitchen.

" Cause, your friend just asked me out! I am going on a date with Pan!!" Trunks yelled.

" That's great! I knew if you gave her time that you two would go out!" Bra said.

" Yeah well now I have to go, school is about to begin and I am still at home." Trunks said before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Yeah!" Pan cried after hanging up the phone. Her grandmother was right she just had to give him time.

" Why are you so happy?" Goten asked.

" Trunks said yes and we are going on a date tonight!" Pan said hugging her Uncle.

" That's great!" Goten said before leaving to go to school.

" Bye! Have fun at school!" Pan yelled before going to her room to get ready for her school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At six the couple meet at the theater.

" So what movie do you want to see?" Trunks asked.

" Anything that you want to see, I don't mind." Pan said with a smile. She couldn't believe that they were finally on a date she was so happy!

" Okay well how about ' U-571' Trunks asked (A/N: I know lame, but oh well.)

" If you want I don't mind at all." Pan said grabbing his arm and walking towards the both to get the tickets.

" Two for ' U-571', please." Trunks said handing him the money and going inside to get food.

" What do you want? Since you paid for the tickets I'll pay for the snack." Pan asked.

" Sprit and Popcorn. We can get a large and share." Trunks said.

" Okay and we can share a large sprit too." Pan said as she turned and ordered.

After that they went into the theater and took their seats. 

" This is great!" Pan said resting her head on his shoulder.

" Yeah, it is." Trunks said looking down at Pan, he couldn't believe that she is his girlfriend now.

After the movie Trunks took Pan home, he was sad that the night was over, but he had work tomorrow and needed sleep. 

" Well goodnight, and Pan, I think that I love you." Trunks said.

" I think I love you too, goodnight." Pan said kissing him softly before going inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" YES!!" Pan cried when she got in.

" KEEP IT DOWN!! I AM ON THE PHONE!" Goten yelled.

" Sorry." Pan said before going to bed, she feel asleep thinking about Trunks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" You seem happy. What happened?" Bra asked.

" Pan kissed me and she loves me too!" Trunks cried.

" Well I have to call and get all of the juicily details!" Bra cried running to get the phone.

" I am gonna kill you if you do!" Trunks yelled chasing his sister.

" DADDY!!" She cried, Vegeta came out of his room.

" What?" He asked.

" Trunks is trying to kill me!" She said hiding behind him.

" Two nights in the gravity room against me!" Vegeta said pointing to the door.

" Oh, boy, I better cancel my plains with Pan." Trunks said doing what Vegeta said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Trunks got up early to call Pan.

" Hey." She said.

" Hey, I have bad news." Trunks said

" I know Bra told me, you were trying to beat her up and she told on you." Pan said.

" I am sorry, I wanted us to go on our second date tonight." Trunks explained.

" It's okay we can go on it another time." Pan said after a moment of silence.

" Are you sure? We can go somewhere right now." Trunks suggested.

" No I can't, I have to go somewhere with mother." Pan said sounding upset.

" Well okay, goodbye then." Trunks said before hanging up.

" Well I hope that you're happy. I can't go out with Pan, and you were the one that wanted me to go out with her." Trunks said glaring at his sister.

" Sorry, you should have never tried to kill me!" Bra said leaving the room

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" So, what do you want to do?" Videl asked her daughter.

" I guess go shopping." Pan answered getting up and walking to the car with her mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" You look upset." Bra said to her brother an hour later.

" I wanted to go on my date tonight, but now I have to stay and train with dad." Trunks explained looking at his sister.

" Well I got good news. Pan is spending the night! We're gonna do make-overs and all!" Bra cried hugging her brother.

" That's great! I can see her then!" Trunks said lighting up.

" Well no late night visiting, if you know what I mean. Also we have plans for Sunday, shopping! You can come and carry our things if you want." Bra suggested.

" Fine, not like anything I can't do. And you need a strong man like me so you two won't get hurt." Trunks said making a muscle.

" Oh please! Also dad says if you begin now then you are free tomorrow." Bra said before leaving to see her friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day

" I love this outfit!" Bra cried throwing it to her bother so he could carry it for her.

" This one is good too!" Pan said doing the same that Bra did.

" Hey! I thought that you were my girlfriend! Why did you do that?" Trunks asked.

" Bra said that's why you came, why not be a dear and carry my things too." Pan said kissing him.

" Come on we have more things to look at!" Bra cried pulling Pan away.

" Wait up!" Trunks cried trying not to lose any of the clothing that he was carrying.

After shopping they took Pan home. Trunks carried her bags to the door. " Well I guess this is goodbye." Trunks said.

" COME ON TRUNKS JUST KISS HER AND TAKE ME HOME! MIKE MIGHT CALL ME!!!" Bra yelled.

" Shut up!" Trunks yelled.

" You should listen to her." Pan said standing up and kissing him.

" Well I guess I'll see you Monday when you come and get Bra for school." Trunks said kissing her one more time before leaving.

" Bye!" Pan cried before going in.

Trunks got back in the car and started home. " You know what?" Bra asked looking over at her brother.

" What?" Trunks asked.

" This has been a long weekend for you." Bra said.

" Also a long month." Trunks said with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Nice kiss." Goten said when he saw Pan.

" Shut up." She said.

" Who is gonna make me?" He asked.

"Grandma! Goten broke up with Paris a while ago! He just wanted to get out of work! I have it all on tape!" Pan cried as she pushed play.

" GOTEN!" Chichi yelled, faster then a bullet Goten was out of there, but Chichi was fast on his trail with her frying pan.

The end, well what do you think? If you have any comments you can E-mail me at [Chichi_dbzgt@yahoo.com][1]. Please review!

   [1]: mailto:Chichi_dbzgt@yahoo.com



End file.
